She's No You
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: When an argument over Ember causes Cynder to break up with Spyro, can Sparx, Flame, and a newcomer named Nick help him win her back? Songfic... SxC and ExF. Nick is my own OC. Rated T for mild cursing.


She's No You: A Songfic

"Well what do you expect me to think? She had her claws all over you! And you didn't exactly try and get rid of her either." She growled glaring at me.

I tried to explain "I didn't get a chance, Cyn-"

She cut me off with a hurt growl, "Don't you dare hand me that bullshit, and don't call me that again." Anger and heartbreak clear in her eyes she turned and left, slamming the door behind her as she went.

I buried my face in my bed as I screamed from the pain I felt. _Why can't you just listen Cyn? I'd tell you what happened… But that little pink bitch has to ruin everything doesn't she._

Coming in from his hiding place on the balcony my brother Sparx asked tentatively "Are you okay?"

Lifting my head I glared at him, "Do you _think_ I'm okay? The best girl I've ever met just walked out cause she thinks I don't love her." I snapped angrily.

"Whoa, calm down I don't even know what happened. Why don't you talk about it, maybe I can help."

"Fine I'll tell you but only to get you to leave me alone." I dropped my head back onto the pillows as I spoke "I was running from Ember, as usual. Only to turn a corner and realize that I'd screwed up and had hit a dead end corridor, the only door there was locked. Terrador you remember had threatened to stick me on bathroom cleaning duty for a month, along with a time lock on my room if I broke another wall to escape. I heard her catching up to me so I spun around planning to freeze her and be on my way."

"Let me guess, it didn't work out that way?"

Shaking my head silently I continued "No, as I turned around I was directly face to face with her, she grabbed me around the throat and pinned me up against the wall. Then she kissed me, and before you ask I couldn't jerk away because of two reasons, not only did she have her claw positioned on my neck in such a way that if I did try to break away I'd rip my own throat open. She also threatened to…" I paused and whispered the next part in his ear.

"She WHAT?" He cried shocked "Well now I see why you let her kiss ya. But this led to the argument how?"

"I'm getting to that, let me finish." I snapped before resuming the story "So I tried not to jerk away reflexively and decided I'd give her just long enough to trick her, once her claw relaxed even the slightest I'd send a surge of lightning through her, freeze her feet to the floor and split. Also wash my mouth out with soap later. I was just readying the shock when Cynder walked up seeing Ember kissing me, she naturally thought I had gone along with it. Now she thinks I don't love her, and probably will never talk to me again! I'd be lucky if she even looks at me anymore."

"Didn't you explain?"

I couldn't hold it in and found myself yelling "Don't you listen? SHE WON'T LISTEN TO A SINGLE ANCESTORS BE DAMNED WORD I TRY AND SAY!"

The dragonfly looked thoughtful for a few minutes before speaking again "You know I have an idea, if she won't listen to you _talking_ then you'll just have to tell her another way."

"How? Do you expect me to suddenly gain the ability to speak telepathically or something? How can I tell her if she won't speak to me."

Smacking his hand against his forehead Sparx sighed heavily "Duh bro, you _SING_! And I have the perfect song for you to use too." With that the yellow bug started planning what I should do…

* * *

I stalked away down the temple halls, how dare he. How dare he kiss her and then try and act like he was forced, what did he think I was some kind of idiot? It's not like he was trying to get away from her.

_Damn jerk has probably been seeing the both of us for who know's how long. And has acted like she was just some crazed stalker to keep me from getting suspicious. Well it backfired on him now didn't it?_ I growled to myself.

To my surprise a voice in the back of my mind spoke up trying to defend him. _Maybe you should have at least let him give his explanation. You don't have any trouble telling if someone's lying or not so you'd know if he was being honest._

_I know he'd have been lying already so why should I let him waste anymore of my time? I've already wasted over six months on the asshole!_ I snapped back instantly thinking to silence the little, doubtful voice in my mind.

Instead it came back just as fast with a comeback of its own _Well, you didn't act like those six months were a waste of time. And when during that time did he ever act like he was seeing someone else? You know him, you've been through the end of the world together. And could tell when he was truly afraid of someone, Ember scared him worse than Malefor ever did._

_Yeah cause he was afraid his secret would get blown._ I retorted once again hoping to silence my pesky conscious.

Instead the blasted thing refused to shut up and continued to argue…

* * *

We quickly got Flame's agreement to help, in his words, "Maybe if Spyro tells Cynder this in front of everyone, then finally Ember will stop chasing him and I'll actually have a chance."

Now I personally doubted that it'd be that easy considering how dense the pink dragon was. But honestly I didn't care as long as Cynder forgave Spyro. I'd already caught him twice trying to rip his own wrists open with his claws. After that, we recruited Hunter for bass Guitar, and with me on lead Guitar all we needed then was a drummer… In that regard I went about trying to get a recent comer to the temple, a silver and gold fire dragon named Nick. Knocking on his door it was quickly answered by the crimson-eyed dragon.

"Yeah whaddya want Sparx?"

I explained the situation along with my request. "So you want me to join your band to help Spyro convince Cynder that he loves her and not Ember? Ehh, why the hell not, I don't have anything better to do. What's the song he's planning to use by the way?"

I was relieved at his acceptance, then answered his question "'She's No You' huh? Well lucky for you I've helped perform that song before. I know the part of the drums already. Actually the simplest instrument in the song." He replied, ducking back into the room he came out sporting a set of black armor on his legs, head, and tail.

Not questioning his fashion choices. I led him off to where we were set up for practice…

* * *

It'd been about three days since my fight with Spyro, and I hadn't seen or spoken to him since, except for the occasional glimpse in the hall as he passed. Honestly he was quiter than I expected not trying to beg me to listen to him or anything, _Not that I would have…_

I had just reached my room when I noticed a note pinned to the door. Grabbing it I read;

_**Dear Cynder,**_

_**I know you really don't have any desire to listen to me but please I want to tell you something important, could you please come to the training room when you read this. Everything will be explained there.**_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Spyro**_

I couldn't help but be intrigued by what he wanted, this was certainly unique I had to admit that at least… Deciding I had no reason to refuse I trotted off to the vast, central chamber.

Once I reached it I was confused to find a stage set up in the middle of the room. On it was the set up for a band, but what shocked me the most was the people prepping the equipment. Sparx and Hunter were on guitars, the new guy Nick was set up on drums on the back of the stage. And standing off to one side was Flame and Spyro, I couldn't hear what they were saing but guessed that they must be handling the singing since that was the only positions left open.

I wondered what he had planned when Nick noticed me standing by the door. He whistled sharply to get the other's attention, Catching my eye for a moment Spyro walked over to the mic in the center of the stage and taking a deep breath reared up on his hind legs, gripping the stand in his claws. I noticed a blood-stained bandage on his right foreleg.

Speaking into the mic his voice was amplified to echo through the temple and beyond as well. I would be shocked if Warfang didn't hear it was well, "I have something I need to tell you, I had trouble finding the words to say it, so I decided to try like this. I just hope you believe me, this is purely for you Cyn…"

Before I could try and ask a question the others struck up into the opening of a song that seemed vaugly familiar but I couldn't quite place it; then he started singing and I stopped trying…

_**They got a lotta girls who know they got it going on.**_

_**But nothing's ever a comparison to you.**_

_**Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?**_

_**And everything I need is everything you dooo…**_

I cocked my head at his words wondering what he was trying to say with them. I decided to listen some more before coming to any judgments.

_**Any girl walk by, don't matter 'cause you're looking so much better.**_

_**Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy.**_

_**She could be a supermodel; every magazine-the cover.**_

_**She'll never, ever mean a thing to me!**_

At this point Flame joined in at what I suspected was a chorus…

_**She's no yooouuu-Oh no!**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want.**_

_**She's no you-Oh no!**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got.**_

'_**Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed.**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine.**_

_**She's no you, she's no you!**_

It finally clicked what he was trying to say… I'd walked out cause I thought that he wanted to be with Ember. But here he was saying in front of the entire temple, (And a good portion of the city judging from the crowd.) that she didn't mean anything to him. And I was the only one who mattered to him, the only one he needed.

_**They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos.**_

_**But I prefer the way you do the way you move.**_

_**You're more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know.**_

_**That all I ever need is what I've got with you!**_

_**Any girl walk by, don't matter, everytime you're looking better.**_

_**I think you're perfect. There aint' nothing I would change!**_

_**She could be a super-model, every magazine-the cover.**_

_**She'll never, ever take my heart away!**_

I finally accepted what my head had been trying to tell me for the past three days… He had never hurt me before. But just cause I forgave him didn't mean I'd let him stop before he was finished with this. I found it very romantic.

_**She's no yoouu-Oh no!**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want.**_

_**She's no yoouu-Oh no!**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got.**_

'_**Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed.**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine.**_

_**She's no yooou, she's no you!**_

_**No one's ever gonna get to me**_

_**Oh, the way you do, now baby can't you see?**_

_**That you're the one, the only one**_

_**Who's ever made me feel this way?**_

_**Nothing's ever coming even close. NO!**_

_**No one's ever been comparable to yooouu!**_

_**Oh**_

_**I don't want nothin' I don't got!**_

_**I don't need nothin' but you.**_

_**I can't get more than you're given me.**_

_**Don't stop anything you doo!**_

_**You're all that, all that and then some.**_

_**You know what, just what I need.**_

_**And no girl, no place, and nowhere**_

_**Could mean a thing to meeee!**_

I couldn't stop a smile at the passion in his voice as he sang. He truly felt like this, and he was showing it to everyone.

_**She's no you-Oh no!**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want.**_

_**She's no you-Oh no!**_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I've got.**_

'_**Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed.**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine.**_

_**She's no you, (She's no you girl!)**_

_**She's No You!**_

For the first time the two of them sang different lines, Spyro took lead and Flame sung back up…

_**She's no you!**_

_**[They got a lotta girls who know they got it going on…]**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want.**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**[Can't you see that you're the only one I really want…]**_

_**I'm sastisfied with the one I've got.**_

'_**Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed.**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine.**_

_**She's no you, She's No You!**_

The song wound down and was quickly drowned out by the eruption of cheers from behind me. The band members all took their bows, all save one… Spyro used the confusion as the fans charged the stage to slip away towards the outside balcony. I followed along behind and saw as he sat down on the ledge.

I sat down next to him saying "Great song, I think I get what you're trying to say." I paused before saying the all important words, "I'm… willing to listen to what you have to say about what happened three days ago."

Glancing over at me for a moment he nodded and took a deep breath before explaining, when he got to the start of the incident I felt like kicking myself for not thinking of that. "That's why you weren't fighting, if you had you'd have killed yourself."

"Yeah that or if that didn't work she threatened to well, rip off my…" he leaned over and whispered the next few words in my ear.

"She WHAT?" I cried shocked, causing him to recoil in pain.

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to scream in my ear when I tell them that? Sparx did the same thing three days ago when he found out." He whined rubbing the side of his head.

"So you say you had a plan, what stage of it were you on when I walked up."

"The shock her to get her off me part. I had my eyes closed cause I needed to focus to keep from either {A} killing her outright or {B} sending her through a wall. I didn't want to deal with Terrador's threatened punishment, I don't think I could go a month without seeing you…" he cleared his throat before continuing, "So honestly you walked up at literally the worst possible moment. Seriously another, maybe five seconds and I'd be running already most likely, at worst I'd still be freezing her feet to the floor."

I couldn't help but laugh, I'd truly missed him the past three days. "Well I guess everyone has bad timing every once in awhile. And I saw the look on Flame's face. There were multiple reasons for this little concert weren't there?" I asked with a small smile.

Shrugging he nodded explaining "Well he was hoping that helping with this would give him a chance with Ember. I told him if he really wants to deal with _her _his entire life then go for it." With a sigh he looked at me again asking quietly, "So, am I forgiven?"

I pretended to look thoughtful for a minute before leaning close a seductive smile on my face. "You tell me." I answered before capturing him in a kiss. I heard a muffled groan from him and couldn't help but think _You got that right Spyro…_

* * *

I lay curled up in the corner, all this time I'd been trying to get Spyro to be mine and just when I thought that I'd had it made he turned around and won the black demon over AGAIN!

In the middle of my thoughts I heard a voice from behind me "You okay Ember?"

"Leave me alone Flame." I muttered trying to ignore him.

"Come on, don't tell me you're going to just lay there on the floor and mope. You never had a chance with Spyro. But he's not the only guy out there, why not give someone else a shot?"

Turning to glare at him I snapped "Really, like who?"

Unfazed he replied smoothly "Like me. I've loved you for awhile Ember, you were just too hung up on your crush to notice I guess. So come on why don't we go get something to eat huh?"

I looked him in the face and for some reason couldn't bring myself to refuse his offer. As we walked away I thought to myself _You know maybe I've been after the wrong guy this whole time…_

* * *

Author's Note:

So here it is, the song it 'She's No You' by Jesse McCartney. I heard it and was inspired to write this. By the way during the song the stuff in parentheses is sung by Flame. Please read and review, Thanks. Also the Character of Nick appears in the Wyrm Twins' story 'Battle of the OCs' I created it for them to use originally but decided to include him here.


End file.
